


Hug

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Hug

Alec was miserable. 

His week had gone from bad to worse to catastrophic, starting with several Shadowhunters being injured on patrol by a demon that needed a dozen people to bring down. And right when Alec had a load of high ranking Clave dignitaries breathing down his neck for investigation, a gang of rogue vampires had decided that this was the right point to show up and start killing mundanes. 

He had hardly been home that week, had snatched a few hours of sleep here and there in his old room in the Institute to be available 24/7 if needs be. And there was a lot of need for him. 

Crawling home on his last leg that Saturday afternoon lunch he had remembered that he and Magnus had gotten an invitation from Catarina, some warlock event or other that Alec felt bad about not remembering. And he had already been late and hadn’t even taken a shower. 

He had sacrificed food for the shower and thrown on his clothes as best as he could, but lacking a portal because Magnus was already gone he had to take a taxi. 

Magnus had not been happy about his delay because he had missed the reception, but was understanding enough because he knew how crazy Alec’s work could be. And Alec knew that his complaints about Alec having so little time for him were not a reproach. 

But he was dead tired, he was hungry, and he had been under constant, critical surveillance for most of the week, and he really didn’t need a boyfriend who complained about his absence. 

One thing led to another. And in the end, Magnus had just gritted his teeth and had left. 

And now Alec was miserable. 

Sitting on a bench at the bottom of the garden he stared at his feet. He had lost his appetite and the fatigue was weighing on him like a ton of bricks. 

He heard footsteps, but not those of a grown man. Someone came skipping across the lawn, someone small, and suddenly a pair of small, thin arms wrapped around Alec’s form and hugged him as hard as they could. 

Alec let it happen and when Madzie let go of him again, he looked at her. “Thank you. What was that for?”  
“Uncle Magnus said I should give you a hug because you look sad and you need one.”  
“Ah...” Alec shook his head with a sigh. “So... why didn’t he give me a hug then?”  
“He said he wants to but you don’t want to because you’re angry with him.”

Taking a deep breath, Alec dropped his head again. 

“He’s wrong, you know,” he said after a moment. “I’m not angry with him. I’m angry with myself. I am tired and hungry and he wasn’t happy I was late, and then... yes, I got angry, but then I wasn’t watching what I said, and I said some mean things to him I shouldn’t have said, and I hurt him. That’s why I’m angry with myself.”  
“Then why don’t you say sorry?”  
Alec sighed again. “Because I’m sure he doesn’t want to hear it, because he’s angry with me.”

Instead of an answer, Madzie gave him another hug. 

“Uncle Magnus said that you think he’s angry with you and that I should give you another hug.”  
“Uncle Magnus is a wise man,” Alec said with a wistful smile. 

“How nice of you to finally acknowledge it,” Magnus voice came from behind. 

Alec got up and turned around. “Magnus...”  
“Don’t say it,” Magnus said, patted Madzie’s had and gave her a nudge. Madzie skipped away again and vanished into the house.  
“I have to,” Alec replied. “Magnus, I’m sorry.”  
“Apology accepted,” Magnus said and stepped closer. “And I chose a very bad time to complain about your absence. I should have seen how exhausted you are. I’m sorry, too.”

Alec nodded and crossed his arms. He felt less miserable now, but he hated arguing with Magnus more than anything else. Magnus sensed that things were not okay again and stepped closer. 

“Alexander... is there something I can do for you?”  
Alec was about to say no, because what could Magnus do about his tiredness and his foul mood, but then he looked at him and dropped his arms again. “I could use another hug.”

Magnus’ smile softened as much as his eyes and he closed the distance between them, slung his arms around Alec and pulled him close, hugging him as tightly as he could. Alec relaxed into the embrace, buried his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, and a deep and heavy sigh escaped him. 

They remained like this for a moment, with Magnus’ strong arms holding him and somehow, the warmth of that hug drained a lot of the tiredness and his entire bad mood out of him. Magnus ran a gentle hand down his back and buried the other into his hair. 

“Don’t let go,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ shoulder, his voice muffled by Magnus’ jacket.  
Magnus pulled him even tighter, but after a moment he tilted his head. “What do you say to getting some food into you, and then we go home, and I give you a back rub and a head scratch?”

Alec hummed into Magnus’ shirt at the prospect, but it was difficult peeling himself out of Magnus embrace. Magnus smiled and took his hand, and together they headed inside to find something to eat. 

Alec promptly fell asleep before Magnus had even started his massage, but he just smiled and pulled the blanket up again to cover him. He dropped a kiss into Alec’s hair and switched off the light with a soft smile. 

“Sleep well, Alexander,” he whispered as he closed the door.


End file.
